goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Iarocci
Alex Iarocci is one of the main characters in the fifty-fifth Goosebumps book, ''The Blob That Ate Everyone''. She is the best friend of both Zackie Beauchamp and Adam Levin. History In her hometown of Norwood Village, Alex and her best friend, Zackie had gone out to collect purple worms, which made the search pretty interesting. Then all of a sudden, Zackie noticed a huge monster that looked like a giant human heart and called out to Alex. As they stared in terror at the creature called The Blob Monster, it opened its massive mouth and a huge, fat and pink tongue shot out and grabbed hold of Zackie and started pulling him towards the monster, while Alex watched in helpless terror. It was then revealed to be a horror story that Zackie had written and he was reading it to Alex and her other best friend, Adam Levin and they were at Adam's house during spring vacation. Alex thought it was really good and Adam criticized it by saying it wasn't scary, much to Zackie's annoyance, prompting Alex to shove Adam onto the couch and tellIng Adam to give Zackie a break. Adam started boasting about how he is never scared by anything when they jumped at a horrible screech, revealing to be the Levins' cat that Adam's father had accidentally stepped on, much to Alex and her friends relief. Adam teased Zackie about the cat's screech, while Alex reflected on how horrible the screech sounded. Personality Alex is a very friendly girl who really likes to hang out with her friends. She is really close to Zackie and she really likes his horror stories as she thought they have very good description. She also sticks up for Zackie when Adam is being a pain to him, as Alex does get annoyed with him sometimes. But she does know that Adam is a great guy at heart and she is friends with him. She would also comfort Zackie when he is upset as she knows that he is scared of many things and he has told her about some of his fears. Alex also says that she used to believe in monsters, as she thought that a monster lived in her drawer when she was little and because of that, she wore shoes without socks. But now that she is twelve, she is a lot smarter and now she knows there is no such thing as monsters (or so she thought before The Blob Monster came). Alex is one of the kindest girls in Norwood Village who always likes to hang out with her friends. Appearance Alex is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with blonde hair, a pink face, round cheeks and a twitchy nose, making her look like a tall, blonde bunny rabbit. She also wears glasses. Gallery th (3).jpeg|TV Version Of Alex with Zackie Beauchamp, her best male friend C646569B-C7D6-4236-8F15-D854987049F3.jpeg|Alex with her two best friends Zack & Adam D740F004-D7CC-47A3-8E71-CB0E780D5C67.png|Alex with her soaking wet friend Adam in their best friend Zack’s room Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Blob That Ate Everyone * Classic Goosebumps ** The Blob That Ate Everyone * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Monster Survival Guide (mentioned) She was pretty likely to appear in the cancelled Goosebumps Presents version of the story. Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - The Blob That Ate Everyone Actress * Gabrielle Boni (television series) Trivia * It can be assumed that Alex's name is short for Alexandria. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters)